I'll give you my happy ending
by DarKiss
Summary: The war has ended, Sasuke returned to the village, but soon after the grief caused by Itachi's death becomes unbearable. When Sasuke states that "he found a way to give Itachi another chance to live" everyone skeptically labels it as madness, but what is it that Sasuke knows? And is it really worth giving his life up for it?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: **Hello everyone! Before reading this, I think there are some things I should make clear. The story is set after the war ends and Sasuke is back to Konoha, so anyone who hasn't read the manga might feel a bit confused at first. Also, I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

_The past can not be changed, this is what everyone knows. No one ever proved it, but it is indeed common sense. However, there are some people, certainly mad, in which despair has reached far deeper grounds than common sense ever will in any of us. Those are the people we call mentally unbalanced, people like the ones that claim to have changed the past. It is indeed laughable, pitiable, those poor people, who have fallen so low,that the rest of the society looks down on them. But despite all these, they are happy. Why are they happy? Because for them, common sense is just a barrier of some sort, a barrier that they have destroyed in order to preserve their __"sanity"…_

* * *

He was, without a doubt, insane. His eyes were empty and he was staring out the window, looking at something far beyond what could be actually seen. His black eyes were void of life, or so they seemed, because they knew better. They who have been there for him, watching him every day, they knew because they had seen it with their own eyes, the look that would occasionally appear on his pale face. The look that showed nothing but consummation. He, who has never been happy around them, he who hated so deeply, was now happy, in this pitiful state, he was content. Naruto could still see it, the day when Sasuke suddenly came back from his state for just a while, turned to them and told them the story that got him a place in the mental hospital.

It was not long after Sasuke came back, wishing to change the system, that his depression started. His determination turned to grief and he isolated himself again. He was mourning Itachi, but now, without having anything to direct his anger and hate towards he was just empty, so he sunk deep into his sadness.

One day though, he left for his home town, the place that ripped his childhood apart, in spite of all the begging of his friends to stay with them. They knew it would only make him hurt even more, but somewhere, deep inside them, they also knew it would be the only way he could get a resolution and closure. They were torn apart, between the Sasuke that was slowly starting to change and between the one that was about to fall down the pits of despair yet again and as much as they wanted to help him, they knew they were powerless.

When he returned he was changed. Nothing like his past self, nothing like when he left, just different. Everyone believed that it had failed, that in the end he found no meaning in Itachi's death and now he was lost, but they were all wrong, because one day, he said something that changed everything.

"I did it, I know how to bring Itachi back"

He said, looking as determined as he could look, looking fulfilled.

Everyone was shocked and in the end Sasuke was put under secret surveillance. The reason was simple: no one could afford such a powerful shinobi to walk around freely if he ever was to lose his common sense and go insane. It goes without saying, the results quickly placed him in a hospital, where they tried their best to fix him up. He did not fight back, he looked resigned and as he was confined in a hospital room, he kept watching the window, lost in his own madness.

One day though, he seemed almost sane, he turned to Naruto and Sakura, who spent most of their free time in Sasuke's room, watching him just looking out the window without ever uttering a word. He looked at them and started talking, like nothing ever happened.

"Why are you two here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's eyes were teary. She had been on the team that analyzed Sasuke's behavior for an entire month and those were the first words she had heard from him in all that time.

"We were worried." Naruto said, but his words only made Sasuke smile ironically and close his eyes.

"You should stop worrying. I won't ever get out of here alive."

Sasuke's words shocked them but before any of them could say anything, he started talking again.

"I know no one would pass my current state as more that madness, this is why I didn't even ask for it. But what I know matters more to me, and the things that I have seen pushed me to do this. So you both should get on with your lives."

"You can't tell us that! How do you even expect this to work?" Sakura shouted loud enough for the people outside to hear.

"Sakura, people can hear you."

"Sasuke, why do you keep saying all this?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is true."

"Well then, I believe you. So will you please tell me what happened?"

"It would make no difference even if you knew, but I suppose there comes a time when even I might want to let people know the truth. You know, being the only one who knows feels depressing at times." Sasuke smiled resignated.

A though passed Naruto's mind. If Sasuke felt the need to talk, then maybe, just maybe, the words he said _"I will not get out of here alive" _might be true.

"You know, Itachi did not deserve his death. In fact, he did not deserve the way his life was full of sacrifice and sorrow either, but had his life been different, he wouldn't have been such an honorable man. This is a paradox if you ask me, but the truth is that Itachi was and died like a hero and a worthy man. So the my only resolution regarding this matter was that I want to give him a chance to be repaid for all that he had done."

"Sasuke! Stop! You make no sense! You know this is the exact type of discussion that brought you here in the first place!"

"Sakura! Let him speak. I am sure he is fully aware of all the things you said."

"Yes, I am." Sasuke said calmly, turning his gaze to the landscape outside the window. The sunlight was gently caressing his now uncut hair. "I know that everything that I say sounds insane, I might even be insane, but this is my only chance to give him a better life. I cannot change his grief and sadness, but I can create a new world for him. It is a slim chance, but it is possible and I put my life on the line for it, the same way I did when I killed him."

This is how they came to find out, the insane things that Sasuke felt were so real, the truth that was his alone and his desire: to bring Itachi back.

* * *

**AU:**This is it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please review and give me any suggestions. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chapter two

It all begun not long after his return to the village. The memories of Itachi grew stronger and more common. He could vividly see his past and now, thinking back, he just felt empty. He felt as though every decision that he had ever made was not his, he could now see him mistakes. He had been used all his life, just a puppet on strings, led on by Itachi and the rest of the world. His mistakes haunted him, the sleepless nights were now something so frequent that he couldn't remember the last time he had a peaceful sleep.

He still hated Itachi, now for different reasons though. He hated him for lying to him, for deceiving him his entire life and for toying with his mind, but in spite of all his hatred he also loved his older brother. The gentle memories, the happy times, the caring older brother were all craved deep into his soul. That was the real Itachi, the Itachi that sacrificed himself for something that he saw as the greater good.

Sasuke's head was full of opposing thoughts and mixed emotions. He was now lost and even if he was back in Konoha he felt like he he was still being led on. The path that Itachi had wished for him to take was this, yet now he felt like it was all for nothing. The truth about his brother's death was to be forever hidden and the only memories that people will still have of him would be those of a cold blooded murderer and that thought sent cold shivers down Sasuke's spine.

* * *

As usually, he woke up in sweat, his breathing heavy and his eyes teary. He tried hard to stop his shaking hands while he got out of bed and opened the window to let the cold autumn air caress his hair and face. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This usually worked, but not this time, no. He knew there was no way to keep going like this and he had to make a choice, but he had no idea what to start with, but slowly the memories of the past dream flooded back into his mind. The man in the shadows, telling him things that seemed insane, but things that could save Sasuke was now a vivid memory and not only a dream.

Sasuke smiled ironically. This was what people called listening to "_the voices in your head"._ Was he really going to do that? Listen to a dream he had? It seemed stupid, and for someone as realistic as him it was utterly impossible. But he was tired of being like this, powerless and not being able to make his own decisions. He was desperate enough that he did it, he chose to listen to the man in his dreams.

* * *

"_You can't go back there!"_

"_Only grief awaits the ones that cannot let go of their past."_

"_What do you expect to find there?"_

As he was running to his destination, Sasuke could vaguely hear the voices and unanswered questions of the ones that he had left behind. They tried in vain to stop him, but their attempts were not whole hearted. He thought that they either didn't care enough, or they somehow knew as well that this was the only way.

All of their questions were useless, since Sasuke was confused himself. He didn't even know what he was searching for, but he just desperately wanted to find it, so he moved forward, running faster to the place that awaited him.

* * *

A few hours later he was standing in front of the gates that secluded the graveyard that was once a place for his happy childish dreams. The place that he had called "home". He silently passed the gates, into the ghost town. As he was slowly walking towards his old house, Sasuke was carefully looking around, taking in his surroundings, the dusted buildings holding nothing but death inside. He hated the view, he hated to remember the blood and suffering, but this time he was set on finally looking at the things that he had averted his eyes from. He looked at the buildings, remembered the happiness as well as the misery and strived to take one more step. He was looking the truth in the eyes, this was his truth. Itachi had done all these,he had taken his loved ones away from him, but it wasn't his fault. He had to do what he had to do and he did it in an honorable way. He protected the villagers that now lived not knowing the truth, ungrateful to his sacrifice, but most of all, he protected a Sasuke that was so naïve, that hated and cursed Itachi for everything he had done.

As he turned around the corner he could see his old house, ruined and hollow. His body shivered, as he tried to move forward and enter the house. All his muscles were against it, yet Sasuke forced himself to step ahead. He needed his closure.

He opened the stiffened door and stepped in, causing clouds of dust to rise and suffocate him. He walked around the entire house, reminiscing, suffering and being torn apart by every memory that the home he had long left behind held. This was his past, a cursed place where demons and angels both resided in.

When he was done searching a slight trace of despair found its way to Sasuke's mind. He had found no soul there, no nothing. What was he even expecting to find in the first place? He let himself slid down the ledge that led to a garden that had become a jungle long ago. He looked at the entangled plants, the frail flowers growing under the fine trees. There was no way anyone was here, he acted on impulse and everything he got from it was agony. Now that this place gave him no answers, what was he to do? How could he change his brother's life without the man's help?

He let out a desperate sigh as he punched the wood floor beneath him. The cracks in the wood reminded him of a place, a place he had visited before. The secret meeting room of the Uchiha Clan, the place where his brother had sent him before… he got up on his feet and started running. This was his last chance, and if there was even the slightest chance of getting his answers there, Sasuke was willing to try…

Inside the meeting room everything remained unchanged. Just like when Sasuke first went there to learn the secrets of the clan. The room was the same, yet there was something different. The ominous presence that was so out of place filled the room with darkness and shadows. The presence that was unnatural there, unknown to that place, yet familiar to Sasuke, familiar to his dreams.

"I knew you would come, Sasuke." Said the man that was watching Sasuke from the shadows. He said it playfully, amused, like he was controlling Sasuke. No! This was his own choice! He was not a puppet anymore… "No need to think about it too much. I just know you want to make your own choices, so I will give you an option. The pain you have felt, the sorrow, I know them all, as well as your wish. But tell me; are you willing to give your life up in order for it to be fulfilled?"

"I thought that the fact that I am here already answers that question. I will give my life up, if you can help me give Itachi another chance."

The man in the shadows was laughing. He was content.

"Very well then. Shall we begin?"

* * *

**AU: **The story might have a slow start, but please bear with me. Also I am really glad at least some people got to read my story. As always, any suggestions are welcome so please review :).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The man stepped out of the shadows, slowly approaching Sasuke. There wasn't much to be said about him, dressed in black from head to toes, he was wearing a black cape and a black mask. Sasuke felt the uneasiness that such an outfit brought about. People wearing masks were mysterious, concealing their thoughts from the rest of the world. It was difficult to get into their head, impossible sometimes, but this wasn't the first time Sasuke was forced to rely on someone who hid behind a mask.

The distance between Sasuke and the man was slowly shrinking, but the man walked past and head towards an empty wall. Sasuke turned around to see the man better. He was moving his hand, up and down the damp wall, causing small pieces of old paint to peel off.

"What are you doing? And who are you?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew it was stupid. The man was wearing a mask to hide his identity after all.

"You can call me anything if you really need to, but I don't have an identity anymore. I was once someone, like you are now, but those days are long gone now so it doesn't matter. What should matter to you anyway, young Sasuke, is that we both have the same enemy; time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? You resent this time that has been flowing ever since Itachi died, merciless to your grief and suffering. And I can change that, you know it. This is why you are here, while everyone else would have thought this is just insane, you still hope. So let me tell you Sasuke, what you should really hate is the illusion of time."

"The illusion of time… what is that?" Sasuke asked feeling confused yet again.

"It sounds really complicated doesn't it? In fact it is quite simple. Think of time as of a river and you are being taken away by that river. You do not fight back; you couldn't fight back even if you wanted to because the stream is too strong. You just exist there, in the river, and you go along with your existence. You can see your surroundings, you exist and things change, in short, you live. The things that you have already passed by are labeled as the rest of the world as _the past_, the things you can see right now are _the present_ and the things you have yet to see are _the future._ Now, let me tell you something…" the man's voice suddenly grew deeper as Sasuke was listening to him. "Just because you have already passed a tree, it doesn't mean that tree disappeared, or just because you haven't yet reached a bridge it doesn't mean that bridge is not there. This is the illusion of time, the illusion that everything only exists _now_. The past is still there, just because we have already seen it doesn't mean it has perished, it is just inaccessible to people in general. We do not have enough power to fight back the river, so we let ourselves be taken away by it, but sometimes, people can acquire the strength to go back… do you understand?"

"You are saying you have that power…" Sasuke stated, but was soon sharply intrerrupted by the man in front of him.

"No. I am saying _you_ have that power. Of course, it is still far from enough. You can barely fight the river, but let me explain something else. Think of how your brother showed you the past, that was nothing else but a really cheap form of fighting the river. He couldn't go back to that point, but he managed to bring those memories forth. This is the power of the most gifted shinobi of this world, but even so it is not enough. In order to go back to a point in the river you need something more, you need to be complete, and therefore you need the Sharingan as well as the Rinnegan. That is the power that would allow you to travel to another point in time…" the man stopped, allowing Sasuke to comprehend his words.

For a moment, they were both silent, but soon Sasuke found his words.

"Flawless explanation" He said "but if it really is that easy, if you can just go back in time once you possess them both, why would it kill me?"

"Oh, well you see, people can't fight the river because they lack the power, but just because someone might acquire that power it doesn't mean that the individual could freely leap through time. Fighting the river back drains you of your very own life force, that's it. In the best case scenario, it would halve your life, but that still is not all there is to it. Once you arrive to that point, a new world is created, separated from the one you previously lived in. You will be split between the two worlds as well, and you will have a body in both of them. This will allow you to travel from one world to the other. You won't be able to be conscious in both worlds at the same time though, yet the body you will leave behind will still be sustained by your life force. Taking all these into account, at best, your life will be shortened four times. Of course, when I say "at best" I mean that your changes are close to zero. I would reckon that if you chose to do this, your life will be way shorter than that."

The man paused, and for a moment Sasuke thought he seemed worried about what he was oing to say.

"I do not care. I just wanted to know the way this worked, nothing more. My resolution is still the same though."

"Of course it is, but you might just care if I tell you that going back in time and creating a second world won't automatically give Itachi a better life. The world will originally be a perfect replica of this world, and if let to its own devices, nothing would ever change. _ You _have to go there and change it, and if you are unable to do it in the short time you will be given, Itachi will still live the same sad and tragic life. Do you still think it is worth it?"

Sasuke smiled ironically. This was unbelievably funny. They were talking about Itachi's chance after all. He was going to give up his life for it, but it was just ironic. He wished someone was there for him too, to change his mind before he had killed Itachi. That way he could have lived a better life, he and Itachi, his beloved older brother. But Itachi was gone, and this was the only way to give him a happy life. But there was still something…

"I hope you are aware of the fact that I do not possess the Rinnegan." He said nonchalantly, like he was talking about a missing piece of an ordinary puzzle.

"I am glad you are so determined to save him." The man said, a smile in his voice, he was content, his worries were now gone. "I am aware of that and this is why I am here. _I_ can give you the Rinnegan."

* * *

**AU:**Well, this is chapter three:). Thanks to all of you who gave me suggestions. Also, I do not have a Beta reader, so I apologize for any mistakes. Suggestions are welcome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke watched the man closely. He was not lying, and he could see his black eyes staring at him from the depths of his masked face. Confusion was tearing Sasuke apart. This made no sense, why would this man help him? What would he gain?

"What do you want in return?" Sasuke asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Nothing." The man said in a playful tone. "But there is something you must do if you go there… In case you cannot save Itachi, you must do everything in your power to make sure another one saves him."

"Another one?"

"Another _you._"

Sasuke understood what the man was saying. Suddenly he felt like he wasn't the only one owing Itachi. This man was indebted in a way or another to Itachi too, and he was willing to help Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke would be the one to die in the process, but this stranger made considerable efforts too. Sasuke was glad he was not alone and he felt a sense of trust washing over him. This man could be trusted.

"Deal. I will do it, I will go there and try to change… my mind. And if I am to fail, I won't let all this go to waste."

"Very well." The man said and Sasuke was sure he could hear a trace of sadness in his voice. "Come with me."

He then started walking slowly up the stairs. This reminded Sasuke of following Tobi around, but the two men had nothing in common aside from their jet black eyes. This one had a certain something to him, moving gracefully as he was rapidly walking in front of Sasuke. Soon the sharp light of the day hit Sasuke's eyes. It took him a while to get used to it and soon he realized the man was far away, heading towards a house. Sasuke started walking the dusted road towards the man. He stopped in front of a door, which seemed a bit too new and clean and taking out a silver key from his pocket, he unlocked it in a matter of seconds. Sasuke followed him inside and at the man's request he closed the door behind him. The lights turned on, lights that shouldn't have been there, and Sasuke could now notice the windows that were sealed with black paper. The room was large and empty and the man opened a door on the other side of it, a door which led into the basement. As he walked after the man, Sasuke noticed the light that was everywhere, the stairs were lit, and there was not a trace of darkness.

"I built this knowing you would decide to fight this destiny." He said with a warm voice which was so unsuitable to his figure. "We needed this in order to give you the Rinnegan."

The hall they were walking suddenly opened into a big room with white walls that seemed freshly painted. The smell confirmed Sasuke that everything there was new. There wasn't all that much furniture inside, but he understood what the room was. A white table in the middle, small drawers that stood near it, it looked like an improved surgery room. A few chairs stood alone in the corner and everything had a sterile look.

"Your body might not handle the Rinnegan the way it is now." The man said as he walked around the room, took of his cloak and sat on the verge of the table, his arms crossed. "The only way to make sure you will be able to handle it is to infuse some Senju cells into your body. This too might kill you, but then again, if it does kill you it means that the Rinnegan was beyond your reach from the beginning."

Sasuke was not scared of what the man was saying, but it felt like a weight on his shoulders. He could die right now, and that death would be meaningless, Itachi would still not get a better life.

"You needn't worry though. I am more than sure that aside from unbearable pain nothing else will happen. You can handle the Senju cells, your body is strong enough, and once I am done with you, you can get the Rinnegan with absolutely no risks."

"Why are you so sure I can handle it?"

"Well you see… I have been watching you. I know you are ready. _I_ know you better than anyone else." He said, his tone bitter, like he wished he didn't.

As he was walking around the house waiting for the man to finish the preparations, Sasuke decided there was nothing for him to think about, yet sudden, fragmented and distorted images would occasionally appear. Itachi, his life, the life he led. As he was slowly taking another step he became unsure. He actually wished someone did this instead of him. Why was he the one to give his life? Was he ready to die yet? All his life… wasted. He achieved nothing, and spent his entire life fixing previous mistakes, wrong beliefs. Was this the best of it? Was dying the only thing he could do now? It was. But maybe dying wouldn't be that bad. Could this feeling of nothingness perish along with him? This life of his was beyond fixing, this was indeed the only solution. He couldn't be saved, but he could become a savior. He could give someone else the life he never had, the feelings that had been ripped apart from him. This was his real resolution. From the start he wanted to give Itachi another life, but he wanted even more. And this way, he could save two people, he could save himself. He simply smiled to himself and turned around. He refused for some reason to join the man in his preparations, but now that desire to be away from that place had vanished.

When he entered the room, the man was there, waiting. He said nothing, made no move, but let Sasuke approach him.

"You can start."

Again, the man remained silent, yet the fast gesture of his hand showing Sasuke the table in the middle was enough. He stepped forward and put a hand it. It was cold, but that was soon to be Sasuke's last worry. He slowly placed himself on top of it, and now the only thing he could see was the blinding light from above him. A warm light, Sasuke though, but was soon interrupted by the feeling of fabric on his wrists. He turned his head around to see the man fastening binders around his hands and legs.

"I told you it would hurt. Do you want to stop?" he asked, his voice full of fear, like he was the one about to feel the pain.

"No." was all that Sasuke said.

"Open your mouth then."

Sasuke did as he was asked to and the man placed something in his mouth, then he tied something around his forehead. He was now completely immobilized.

"You won't be able to bit your tongue this way…" he said as he walked away to get something from a drawer. "This should numb you."

Sasuke felt a fast sting in his arm and then nothing… The warm light embraced him and he felt light, but felt nothing… until he felt everything. He wasn't sure when it had started, he wasn't sure if he was moving, he wasn't even sure if he was in one piece anymore. The only thing he was now sure of was the pain. The sharp pain, the feeling of being torn apart, limb by limb and then assembled back just to be tortured yet again. He was suffocating, there was not enough air for him to breathe in, but it was just enough so he wouldn't die. All his bones were crushed to ashes and rebuilt, again and again. He was burning, his flesh was being bitten by the hot flames, he was freezing, sharp pain tearing his senses apart. And then… he felt nothing yet again.

Waking up the warm light embraced him. Not the same light as before, but an orange light in the darkness of the room. He struggled to stand up and looked around. On a chair near him the man sat motionless. Sasuke could only see his back, so when the man spoke he felt startled. He was looking at the small, half melted candles around the room.

"I am glad you made it." he said, panting, his voice weak.

The man struggled to sit up but it seemed too much for him. He stumbled onto his own feet and grabbed the chair, dragging it down to the floor together with him. Sasuke jumped up and rushed to him. He couldn't see his face, but he could see he wore no mask. His hands were bloody and so was the floor around him. A white bandage, dirty with blood was tied around his head. Sasuke lifted him in his shaking arms,afraid to turn the man around. He was not sure why but it just felt like he wasnțt ready yet.

"What in the world?" he said, his voice weak and low.

The man in his arms let out a sigh, fighting his weak body in his attempt to turn around. Sasuke rapidly tried to help him, as afraid as he was of the fragile man in his arms breaking. Slowly, gently, carefully he handled the man on the floor, he turned him around to see his face. The white bandages covered his eyes, yet Sasuke could see it and it only took him a split second to feel the cold sweat running down his spine, the chills that shook his entire being. The man on the floor was smiling, smiling with the same face that Sasuke had seen his entire life each time he looked into a mirror. His own face, smiling back at him…

* * *

**AU:**And this is it for this chapter. I don't really have all that much time to write lately, so if the chapters seem rushed, I apolgize. As always, please review and have a great day:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Au:**Hello everyone. This chapter is finally done, not without a lot of effort though:). My schedule is really weird lately and I kind of rushed this so anything that might be out of place, I apologize for it. As always I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Chapter 5

* * *

"You…" Sasuke said, but soon he felt like there were no words to be said. Everything was clear now, the stranger's motives and his determination, but somehow Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

The man in his arms kept smiling though and Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend how such content and gentle smile could look so sad and defeated.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, his voice only a whisper. "I didn't want to tell you and at the same time I desperately wanted you to know. I felt lost, you must understand. I had no idea what to do and up to this point I still think that it might have been a mistake that I let you know who I am, but it may also be the best decision of my life… I will explain everything you might want to know, but there are more pressing matters first. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, but then realized the man in front of him had given up his eyesight so he mumbled a "Yes". He already knew what had happened. He could feel the new power that had been entrusted to him flowing in his body, filling every piece of him that felt incomplete.

"I didn't know how much time I still had left, so I decided to give you the Rinnegan while you were still asleep. I trust you won't condemn me for my judgment. I was just too scared I would die before giving it to you…and if there is anything as an afterlife, I could have never rest in peace knowing you ended up the same as I did."

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, you could say it was simply foolish. My world was like yours, and I had no idea what to do with myself. It took me a long time, and I spent months researching, but in the end I learnt the truth about time, just as you would have had I not appeared. Consider my intervention a shortcut if you will. I passed on to you all my knowledge, so that when you'd be ready, you could go back and change something. This is where the differences between us start. You see, when I first tried to leap back in time, my Rinnegan was not complete, but I was hasty and couldn't stop myself from trying. I was too arrogant, trusted my powers too much, but everyone has a limit. The price I paid for this foolishness was none other than witnessing Itachi and you, myself, going through the same hell again. Because my power was not enough, I could not fight the river entirely, therefore I could only get to a point in the past where Itachi was already dead. Of course, I hated myself for a long time, but then I started to understand I could do more..." the man moved a bit, as if the memory hurt him, but then suddenly started talking again, his voice livelier than before. "The only thing I needed was to give you the power. You would go back in time and become a sacrifice, just as I intended to be, in order to give my brother a better life. Of course, I knew this would work, but you know, as time passes by, as you witness the unnatural unfolding of events your opinions change. I started to hate and pity myself for being unable to change _your_ world and for using _you_ as the sacrifice that should have been only _me_ and then I started to pity you, you who were here, suffering this cruel fate, because I had been simply an idiot. My stupid mistakes were the ones forcing you to take this path and become, alongside with me, a sacrifice… yet I couldn't stop myself from giving you all this power. I guess I will just immolate anything and everything if it gets me to what I want and for that I am truly sorry…" he said and then silence filled the room, silence that hit Sasuke's ears with a tremendous force.

Sasuke's lips curved into a soft smile and he wished the man in his arms could see it and understand that Sasuke was happy. He was glad he was not just left to his own devices to become an aimless sacrifice. He was now to really change something, and for that he was truly thankful.

"You know there is no point in thanking me. I would have done the same, I am you. And however guilty you may feel, you have no right to feel it. Your decisions might have caused pain and suffering, but in the end, I wished for this fate. So if the sacrifice is content with his end, then you who opened this path for me, you have no right to feel any trace of guilt."

A soft sigh of relief came from the Sasuke that was slowly dying on the cold floor. Being in a room with your own dying future self was matchlessly calming. You never had to worry about the right words, the simply came out and the simple silence felt refreshing. It was, of course, abnormal, but this time abnormal was a good thing.

After a while though, Sasuke felt there were questions that had answers way more valuable than the silence that soothed him.

"How did you survive this long?" he said suddenly.

"I knew you'd ask. You surely remember that I told you about us, people who leap through time, having two physical bodies?"

"I do."

"The moment I decided to help you accomplish what I had failed to accomplish, I gave up my body in my original world so that my life force would only be consumed by this body. This was however a hazardous move, but I had no choice. The body in this world is not my genuine body, therefore, my consciousness is only tied to it by frail and temporary strings, that might come loose at any time. If that happens, I am as good as dead, because I will no longer have a body, not here and not in my first world. I don't really know what would happen then, but I guess I would just cease to exist. This was a gamble really but in the end it was worth it." he said smiling. "But now my time has come to an end, and this was the last thing I had to do. You won't need my assistance from now on, but I will give you some final advices. I don't know how it will feel for you, travelling to other times is usually a matter of feelings, because you can't _see_ time. You will just feel it. But as I said before, this body is really important to you. You should make sure it is well taken care of while you are gone." Were his last words of help to Sasuke.

He wasn't really sure how long it had been, but as the minutes flew by, the man in his arms was less and less alive, until his breathing finally became a whisper and Sasuke was sure he could hear a _"Thank you"_ instead of his final breath. He sat there for a long time, watching the corpse in his arms, that was still warm near him, another man that came to become an immolation in order to achieve the happiness of someone he held dear. A man that was now dead and a man that was at the same time_ Sasuke._ He could now feel death surrounding him, but he knew he was not alone, yet he felt powerless and frightened, scared of failing and forcing another one to take up this fate…

All of a sudden, his cheeks felt unexpectedly warm, and for the first time he noticed his blurred vision. The silent tears rolled down his face, over his freezing lips and down the body in his arms and Sasuke felt the burning pain of crying for the first time since Itachi had died…


	6. Chapter 6

**AU:** Hello everyone:)! Chapter 6 is up and I hope so will be chapter 7. Until then, please enjoy. Also review:)

Chapter 6

* * *

He couldn't really come back to reality. The state he was in was just too hard to snap out of, so he mechanically walked. He stumbled across stones and trees scratched his pale face, his dirty hands hanging around him, moving unnaturally, he was just staggering forward.

So many thoughts crossed his mind that he couldn't focus on any of them anymore. He just let them overflow and take over his head, yet somehow in the process, he detached himself from them. There was no name for what he felt. Was he sad? Was he grieving? Was he actually happy now that he knew he was not the only one that ever wished for this? However, he knew something, he knew that there was a chance for him, so when he got to the gates of the village lying dormant in front of him, back as a void sucking people inside of it, he could feel himself coming to his senses, like he was swimming up through a blanket of thick, black water.

He went straight home, locked himself in and thought about what he had to do. He spent little time outside, no second more than it was necessary, but still there was the constant question coming from everyone, "_What happened to you?"_. The question annoyed him, it made his being burn with anger, yet it was the question that brought him an answer. The thing he needed to know, the last detail that had to be taken care of before going. He needed to make sure his body was well taken care of and since he realized that answering that question would surely get him a place in a mental hospital, he decided to do just that.

"I did it, I know how to bring Itachi back." He declared one day, thinking that it wasn't far from the truth. He couldn't really _bring _him back, but the real explanation would require too many details to be explained and anyway, stating this would for sure fortify his statute of madness. He was saying he could make it and in the eyes of the ones around him, he would fail, therefore making people think he was truly insane long after he was dead.

His plan obviously worked, and sooner than expected, he was being always followed around by other people, he was being kept an eye on, so he was acting accordingly, he was acting crazy.

The hospital he was assigned to was peaceful, most of the time, whenever the rest of the patients were either asleep either sedated, but Sasuke didn't really mind the quietness or the loud sounds coming from around him. The echoes of the wind that he could faintly discern on the halls outside his room were just another presence now, and the quiet, rushed steps of the people occasionally walking around couldn't disturb him anymore. His friends would come over at times, yet he kept quiet, playing his role already, pretending to be gone, as he was soon to be. He just knew this place was secure, so he could now start what he so longed to start doing since this crazy idea took root in his mind.

He wasn't sure of how this thing would work, no one told him, but he figured out that if he did it in the past, he could do it now too. He slowly closed his eyes, calling forth his new powers, allowing them to take over his body and wash it with the new senses he now had. He let the river flow through him, and just as his other self said, he could not hear nor see, but he could feel. _The past is still there for you because you can remember the feeling._ This was the only thought in Sasuke's head. He knew he probably couldn't travel to a time too far back because he didn't vividly remembered the feelings of that period and he also knew that he didn't have enough life ahead of him to spare on travelling so far back. After all, he needed to actually convince himself in the past that there was more to the truth he had clanged to his entire life.

He sat on the bed for a long time, not really trying to fight the river, but rather feeling it, familiarizing himself with the soothing feeling, the calmness and the sweet peace. When his past feelings started to hit him, they were overwhelming. The hatred, the confusion, the need he felt for revenge, the feelings of being powerless, the grief, the torment were all coming back, hitting him with an incredible power. He was not sure whether he could actually face them without losing himself in the process, yet he tried, he became a vessel that was being filled with past emotions, but not an empty one, because he could still feel it, the emotion that he felt _now_, more than anything, the wish that he longed to see become a reality, changing Itachi's life. This was his anchor in the hectic ocean of already lived experiences, and this anchor kept him there until he felt it. In the midst of restless feelings, there was a calmness he acknowledged as singular and unique. A sweet peace that was unmistakable. The moment before he killed Itachi. He could remember it vividly, he could feel it, walking to the place that promised the death of one of the brothers, he was so sure he would finally accomplish his lifelong goal, so he was calm, he felt nothing but serenity. That was the moment he needed, so he fought the river just a bit more, until he was sure there was still enough time to stop himself.

Slowly, the river became more rampant, pushing Sasuke back to his original time. Fighting it was draining, and Sasuke felt outworn, but the anchor that brought him here was still there to aid him in succeeding.

When the river suddenly went calm and he felt the coldness hit his summarily dressed body, he opened his eyes to see he was standing in a forest, one he remembered vaguely. The cape he decided to wear over his thin layers of clothes was black and floating in the strong wind, the mask he wore was the one his previous self had left behind and that made him feel somehow like an unnatural presence. He restlessly started to walk forward, running past massive trees that shaded the entire forest, disturbing the calm peace of the place. He was the only one moving, for now, because he knew what he was after. He would wait his other self and then he would take a leap of faith. He knew the way he was back then, the wrecked human being that Itachi left behind, he was sure that convincing that same human being that his brother was actually a savior and not a mindless, selfish and cold murdered would be near impossible… yet he had to try, so he kept running, towards his goal and salvation.


	7. Chapter 7

**AH:** And here it is, chapter 7. It took a long while and the story moved quite slow and I am really sorry, but I can't bring myself to jump over some details :) ( I hope you won't hate me for it). Enjoy and and suggestions are welcome!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

He knew that doing this would require some thinking, yet his plan took a turn for the… unexpected? Seeing his old self walking through the forest to meet his brother and kill him, Sasuke found no better alternative than to ambush him, tie him up and put him to sleep. And now here he was, in a nearby cave with an unconscious past self of his, having no idea if he actually had a plan or not. He sat down near the tied body that was sleeping without a sound. He looked almost dead and Sasuke felt an uneasiness that was the complete opposite of what he had felt when his other self was around. He took his head into his hands and started rubbing his thumbs over the sides of his forehead, trying really hard to think about what he would now do. He felt really lost and most of his previous confidence was long gone by now, yet there was one thing he wanted to do. He wanted to see Itachi's face once more, talk to him, maybe even tell him the truth and this was his only chance.

The man near him could be dealt with later on and if he managed to change Itachi's mind as well, if he could make his older brother be honest to the Sasuke in this world, the chances of a real change to actually occur would raise a lot, so he stood up, made sure his other self was asleep and would stay so for the rest of the day and exited the cave.

The light grew stronger, like a spotlight foreshadowing the upcoming battle between two blood stained brothers, yet Sasuke had no intention of ever allowing a battle to take place again. He walked somehow nervous and impatient, eager to meet his brother alive once again, in a new light without condemning, hating or questioning him as he did when he was alive. He wished for a reunion like the one they had when they were fighting Kabuto, but with Itachi living, because back then his brother was already out of his reach, he did not wish to change Sasuke anymore and left him with just a few words to cling onto _"No matter what you choose to do from now on, I will always love you."_. He smiled remembering those words, words meant to save him from his grief, and they did to some extent, yet in the end the hole that Itachi left behind when he died was too vast. He wished his other self would never hear those words in the same circumstances as he did, he wished to tell Itachi that the best decision he could ever make would be to be there for Sasuke, even if he was to blame for all that his little brother had gone through and even more, he prayed that the words wouldn't leave him at the sight of his brother.

As he was almost running through the narrow and dark corridor he could see the entrance to the room that Itachi was waiting in. The door frame was empty, and one more step and he could see Itachi, yet something inside of him refused to move, refused to be presented with the unnatural existence of a brother he had killed with his own hands. He urged his frozen legs to move, opposed everything inside of him that told him he shouldn't go in there, and one second later he was standing in front of an Itachi with his eyes closed, looking at peace. Sasuke stood unable to move, petrified by the sight in front of him, yet he didn't have all that much time.

"What do you see with that Sharingan of yours?" he said, opening his eyes to look at Sasuke with an all-knowing look, yet this time Sasuke was the one to know more than Itachi.

"What do I see?" he answered identically to the first time Itachi had asked him that question. "With these eyes of mine, there's only one thing I can see clearly… Itachi, I see your death."

"My death?" Itachi said, closing his eyes yet again and standing up, ready to say something more, yet Sasuke interrupted him.

"I see your death, but I won't be the one to bring it." Sasuke was thankful for the decisive tone he had, despite the fact that he felt nervous and afraid, but most of all he felt sad. The sight of his brother ready to die for his and Konoha's sake made him sad. That acceptance that could be seen on Itachi's face torn Sasuke apart and made him want to change this world even more.

His brother's face was briefly crossed by a faint shadow of disbelief and confusion, he stared at his younger sibling in amazement. Living this moment once more, Sasuke saw everything so differently. It was amazing how knowing the truth could change everything to this extent.

"Hm? Then who will?" he said, slowly regaining his ice cold composure, mocking the young man in front of him with his tone.

"I don't know." Sasuke said smiling. "But it won't be me. Your plans won't go the way you want them to anymore and this time I am more than your puppet on strings. I can make my own decisions and I don't even need my eyes to see through your lies." He let his words sink in, allowed Itachi to understand and then continued with only one sentence. "Itachi, I know the truth." His voice was the voice of someone who already understood the sins of the other person, acknowledged them and granted forgiveness.

"The truth, you say…" his brother was contemplating, he closed his eyes and took one step closer to Sasuke. "Humans cling to vague concepts like truth and reality, yet what do they do when their reality turns out to be a lie?" he asked rhetorically.

"You should answer your own question. But you can't. You have always assumed I will never learn of the truth, you took measures to make sure anyone wishing to open my eyes to it will be silenced, yet you didn't take into account that someone could step over the lines you drew. You did not take into account _I_ could make a difference."

Itachi was staring in disbelief, frowning at every one of Sasuke's words, listening as the cold wind was blowing through the black corridors and the wide, empty and cold room that surrounded them with its pitch black walls, swallowing everything inside.

"I know about what you did for the village. I know it was your mission and I also know why you let me live, but Itachi, you can't fight this world on your own. Your plans won't always work, even though, Itachi, you have already died by my hands."

This conversation was strange in more than one way, and both siblings felt uncomfortable. Being the one lectured for the first time in his life, being the one led on and being the one that didn't know what was going on, Itachi felt outlandish. At the same time, Sasuke couldn't quite cope with being the one that had to reveal the truth to Itachi, yet he had to, so he took a step forward, staring into his deep grey eyes, that looked like an infinite pool of nothingness.

"I already killed you, and I still regret it to this day Itachi, but I am here to change what you and I did wrong. The path you wish to lay in front of me will not do any good and it will only bring me and everyone else more suffering." He smiled bitterly. He was unsure of what he had to say, he might as well sound insane to other people, yet the thought that Itachi might consider him mad and not take him seriously hurt him beyond comparison. "Please, for once, listen to me." was all that he said and then he closed his eyes, hoping for Itachi to somehow understand, even if that was asking for a miracle.

Two cold fingers on his forehead brought him back to reality, and when he looked up Itachi's face was centimeters away from his. He let his fingers down and the look on his face changed to one that was completely unknown to Sasuke.

"Who are you?" was all that he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**AU:** And, after quite a long time, here it is, Chapter 8. I was planning on updating this waaay sooner, but this chapter proved a bit troublesome and not only once have I stopped writing it. Anyway, please review and most of all, enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Who are you?"

The question remained unanswered as Sasuke was filled with a warm feeling. His brother somehow understood that he was not the Sasuke he knew.

"In this world, I am no one. There's no place for me here, but once I was your little brother." He said, finally understanding what his other self meant when he said he had no name. This world, even though created by him, held no place whatsoever for his existence. "I have lived through this, I have killed you, but in the end, Itachi, it all meant nothing. You can't even imagine the grief that I have felt, so please, don't make this be all in vain." He lifted his eyes so that he was now looking straight into Itachi's deep gray eyes.

"So be it then, I will listen to your story."

They both sat down in the room that they had met that day, silently watching one another. Sasuke had already finished his story and now only emptiness remained. For the first time in years, Itachi felt at loss. He had no idea what to say to this man who was in fact the little brother he had sacrificed himself for. The little brother whom he wanted to protect and shelter, but ended up hurting him more than anything else. He couldn't cope with the feeling of being a failure, of having taken all the wrong decisions. Seeing Sasuke's future going on a downhill all because of him was simply too much for him and now he could finally see it. he had treated his little brother like a child that knew nothing, and maybe at some point he was, but here he stood now in front of Itachi, understanding him better than anyone and maybe being wiser in some cases. The Sasuke that had to be protected with lies and deceptions was long gone now, replaced by this grown up man that could face up to the truth. Without realizing it, Itachi smiled at the thought. He turned around to see his brother's face better. Sasuke was also watching him, analyzing his reactions. Itachi could understand the feelings he must have had, the uncertainty and fear of not being taken seriously. Sasuke was after all his little brother, and however mature he was now, he still looked like an open book to Itachi.

He lifted his hand and placed it on his head, slightly patting the silky hair underneath his fingers. This small gesture held a great meaning to both of them and it felt as if the past was coming back to both of them. Here they were, in a room that was supposed to bring the death of Itachi, yet they were both two children yet again, enjoying their sibling's presence. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in the moment. This was what he had wished for, his closure, the time he needed to spend with his brother in order to feel fulfilled. He was sure now that he could be satisfied with dying for this, but his reverie was interrupted by Itachi speaking.

"Thank you." he said, his voice soothing and low. "I guess that asking for forgiveness would be futile, you being here already means I have been long forgiven, even if I do not deserve it… I just wish there was a way for _you_ to live, you have no idea how hurtful seeing you like this is…" He stopped suddenly, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth. The hand he had kept on Sasuke's head started to tremble slightly and he brought his other hand to his face, covering it. "I do not deserve you to have sacrificed yourself for me. All I ever did was lie to you and in the end my decisions ruined your life. Why would you even think about throwing away your life for me?!" at this point Itachi's composure was slowly shattering and for the first time in ages, Sasuke could see his brother looking desperate, his words coming out in a mixture of anger, grief and desperation.

"I did it because it felt like the only thing I could do to make my life really matter." Sasuke said, taking Itachi's hand away from his face. He slowly bent forward to see his face and his eyes that remained shut. This sight was something he didn't expect, even though he was sure Itachi would blame himself for what he had done and for his decision of giving his life up for his sake. "I will not say it isn't your fault. It is because of you that I will not live to see twenty." The words sent a shiver up Itachi's spine, making him shudder; he opened his eyes that were now red and tired, glimmering with tears of despair. "It is because you are who you are, the big brother that I have always looked up to, the brother that I loved and adored, that I am here, willing to die for this. Just as you died for me, but this time I wish you to know what I feel, how I think, so you can move forward even after I am here no more." He said placing his hand on Itachi's face and smiling.

At this point he could feel his eyes getting teary as well, but it was because of a feeling that was the opposite of Itachi's. He finally felt accomplished, he felt happy for being able to look his brother in the eyes as his equal. The mask that Itachi had put on was now gone, the wall that kept Sasuke away was shattered and seeing Itachi's teary eyes was a sight that he had never imagined he would see. He felt happy he made a choice of his own and most of all he felt happy that he could finally see Itachi's true emotions. When he was small he had always thought that maybe one day he would grow to understand his big brother, but as the years passed by, the line between them grew stronger and the more Sasuke tried to understand Itachi, the more he was deceived by the lies of his older sibling. The fact that they could finally be honest to each other made him happy, even if the circumstances were far from happy or normal.

"It's ok, even if you were not the embodiment of perfection as others would have wanted you to be. To me you were perfect, you still are. We all make mistakes, you did too, but it doesn't mean you should hide from the consequences. You are the reason I am like this, so don't look away from what you have done. If you truly wish to change something, there's still someone out there that can have a different ending and you should be honest to that person. So you should stand up and do just that."

Itachi's expression was a mixture of grief and confusion, yet instead of the despair from before, his eyes held another emotion, one that Sasuke wished to see in Itachi. He had finally understood that he could change things, that for them it was not too late. They both stood up silently, and the hand that Sasuke had kept on Itachi's face slowly slid down from his cheek. There was no need for words now, and as they silently nodded to each other, Itachi started walking towards the exit, following Sasuke to the cave where the other Uchiha was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**AU:** Hello everyone! It's been so long since my last update of this story that I have no idea how many people are still remembering what happened and for that I am really sorry... . This season has been extremely busy and I just couldn't write. Anyway, I wish you all to enjoy it and please Review. Have fun!:)

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wish to enter as well?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke with a straight face.

"I want you two to sort things out by yourselves… it's just a personal preference. I want to see you can actually make a future even when I won't be here anymore."

"But won't you meet… _him_…? I think he has the right to know… you have the right to know."

Sasuke nodded to Itachi and urged him to enter the cave. The older Uchiha took a deep breath and started walking into the maze of darkness that awaited him.

The young sibling sighed with relief and sat down, his back pressing against the hard rock and wet moss. He wanted to say that he was prepared to meet his old self, but he wasn't. It was amazing how he had already been through so much, yet now, in spite of everything that had happened and the fact that he should have been prepared, he felt scared and lost. How would _he_ react to their meeting? How could he explain himself? And most of all, will his younger self be able to live a better life? All the questions that he had thought had an answer rushed back to him, drowning him in a river of uncertainty. Angry at himself for thinking like this, for being a coward, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the sounds around him, trying to calm himself down. When he was a child, he could close his eyes and fall asleep instantaneously, but life became crueler and sleep grew to be a blessing that rarely came easily. This time however, he felt so exhausted, so drained that he could feel himself slipping into a state not too far from sleep. He only came back to his senses when Itachi shook him by the shoulders.

His gentle eyes were fixated on him and Sasuke felt the urge to touch him and make sure he was real, maybe even stay close to him for a while to take in the moment. He then realized he was not a teenage girl.

"Are you awake?" a low voice whispered. Sasuke just nodded. "He is still inside. I told him he should wait there. Do you wish to speak with him?"

Itachi waited patiently as Sasuke stood up slowly, trying hard not to fall down because of his dizziness. He now hated himself for sleeping instead of thinking about what he should tell his younger self, yet as he entered the cave, leaving Itachi behind him, he started to feel a marvelous peace. The one he was going to talk to was himself, and if they couldn't have a proper talk, then who in the world could?

As he turned around the corner he saw his face, younger, staring back at him. His own eyes widened greatly at his sight and took a step back.

"It's ok." Sasuke's voice filled the place and his younger self seemed to relax a bit. When he had finally found his words he started talking stiffly. "Do you know anything about me?"

"No. Itachi refused to tell me anything, and now I think I know why. Earlier, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but I guess I had been waiting for you ever since."

"I'm glad I have been always a perceptive person. It will save me a lot of time if I don't have to explain all the details, and now that Itachi has already told you the truth all that remains is for me to hear your answer."

The young Sasuke smiled with his usual bitter look gracing his pale face.

"So, after all these things and revealings raining down my head, I am the one being questioned…"

"It's not a matter of being questioned. I just wish to know if what I had chosen to do has made a difference and if it didn't, maybe it is still not too late."

Both of them stared at one another, waiting something, but the words never came, the silence was surreal and when the first voice to break it was heard, Sasuke felt like he was coming back to the surface after holding his breath for too long.

"I do not know how things turned up where you come from, but judging by the fact that you are here, I bet they are not that much to your… our liking. I know the truth now, I am grateful to you for that, and the only reason that is left to me now to dislike my brother's ways it the fact that he had never looked at me the way you'd look at a reliable person, but that can change with time. my brother is not the object of my hatred anymore, in fact he should have never been…it is this world that is rotten… but this should not matter to you, you already know it, but I still want to know, how you found out, how was your life."

Telling someone the same story again, it started to flow more naturally and Sasuke felt like he was narrating someone else's life instead of his own. When he was done he could feel some sort of emptiness taking over him. No one would ever ask him about his life, in fact he would soon be dead and no one was here to mourn him, no one knew of his existence besides these two men, but this was not the worst time of his life. He felt like he was dying for something greater than the ordinary and even if it surprised him as well, he was glad he helped someone on their path. Acts of kindness or self-sacrifice were not his cup of tea, but maybe he was getting old, or maybe it was his time to go…

"What's wrong with you?" the voice of his younger self echoed in the cave and Sasuke could now see that his eyes were shocked.

He started feeling dizzy, but this time, seeing how his past self looked at him he realized that it was not just something normal. He knew what this was however. He had no idea how, but he knew. Maybe it was because this was indeed the world he had created so being separated from it would make him feel the difference. He was going to go back to his original world, with no certainty that he could ever return. He looked around in disbelief and despair. He knew that this could happen as well, that at any time the string that kept him attached to this fickle body and life in this world could be severed, yet he could not completely accept it.

"Itachi…" he said, searching his surroundings for his brother, yet his voice was just the whisper of a ghost.

He could easily see his other self looking straight at him, fixing his dissolving body with his dark gaze, yet he uttered no word. He closed his eyes and waited, tried to make up with the reality that he had already seen his brother for the last time, and that it had been more than enough. This was in fact too much already… he should just have accepted it, however the loud voice coming from behind him made him open his eyes violently.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's tone pierced him, a scream just as desperate as Sasuke's inner battle was.

His self control perished and the need to see his brother again took over. He turned around on his heels to look at him again and when he faced the opposite wall, a white and bright wall, hollow and cold, he realized he had missed his chance…

* * *

**AU:** Just wanted to let you guys know that I am not dropping the story and now that I have more spare time on my hands I'll try to upload more frequently. :)


End file.
